


Reunion

by bananannabeth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananannabeth/pseuds/bananannabeth
Summary: Annabeth and Percy get a moment alone after their reunion at Camp Jupiter





	Reunion

 

His voice sounded slightly muffled when he called for her to come in, but Annabeth didn’t really stop to think about it. She’d barely stopped to knock, to be honest, because Percy was back, he was here, they were together again and she could see him with her own eyes and -

 

Whoa. She liked what she saw.

 

He was in the process of changing, bare chested with his old t-shirt thrown haphazardly over his bed and a new one in his hand. He had his back to her, and she could already glimpse how much he’d changed in the months they’d been apart. He’d gotten broader in the shoulders, more toned and defined everywhere. His skin was darker, too, like he’d been spending a lot more time outdoors.  

 

She wondered if this transformation would have looked as dramatic if it had happened at home - if she’d got to witness him gradually changing.

 

“Annabeth,” Percy said, and even though his eyes were worried he still smiled when he said her name. “Are you okay?”

 

He’d turned to face her as he spoke, and Annabeth’s concentration almost completely faltered at the sight of his bare chest. He was lean and toned and had the perfect swimmer’s body and,  _gods_ , how long had it been since she’d felt his skin against hers?

 

When she didn’t answer he cocked an eyebrow at her. “Annabeth?”

 

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m fine,” she said dazedly, stepping forward and closing the distance between them. 

 

He didn’t move when she grazed her fingertips across his pecs. He just looked down at her, watching the way her eyebrows drew together in concentration, the way her bottom lip fell so that her mouth was slightly open, as though she was both annoyed and surprised. 

 

“Percy…” Annabeth murmured, flattening out her hand. His skin was smooth and warm and exactly like she remembered it. Her breath caught in her throat as her palm settled over his heart and she felt it beating, steady and sure and undeniably real.

 

His hand came up to cup her face, and she only realised she was crying when he wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. 

 

“Annabeth,” he breathed. 

 

She closed her eyes and fell forward into his chest, both palms splayed against his warm skin. His strong arms encircled her immediately, holding her steady, and it was more beautiful than all of the times she’d imagined it while he’d been gone. He was squeezing her slightly too tight to be comfortable, but Annabeth didn’t care. All that she cared about was the fact that Percy was here. 

 

He still smelt the same, that faint ocean scent, and she burrowed her nose into his shoulder to breathe it in. He kissed her temple, again and again, until finally she pulled back and he could kiss her properly. 

 

Annabeth didn’t take her hands off Percy’s bare chest for a long while.

 


End file.
